


Bait & Catch

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, side pairing: Astra/Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute, she was falling. The next, bits of concrete were scraping across her cheeks and she was being dropped heavily to the ground.</p>
<p>Supercat Week 2, Day 1: Canon Divergence AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait & Catch

One minute, she was falling. The next, bits of concrete were scraping across her cheeks and she was being dropped heavily to the ground.

 

“My apologies,” the woman coughed as she rolled out of her impact crater, dust clinging to her dark uniform. “I’m not fully recovered from my previous injuries.”

 

Cat stared, still scared speechless.

 

The woman straightened further, pulling Cat up as well. She focused her eyes on the balcony of Cat’s office at the cackle of laughter. “Something is wrong.”

 

Cat looked up in time to see Supergirl step over the railing and crash to the ground, cape fluttering, knees bent and unharmed, sending concrete spraying once more. The circle of people that had closed in around Cat and her rescuer bolted back to a safer distance.

 

“You’re alive,” Supergirl muttered, sneering. “I don’t know whether to be disappointed or impressed.  _ Both  _ of you.”

 

“Little One,” the woman started, but almost faster than Cat could see, Supergirl drove a knee into the woman’s stomach and she let out a choked gasp.

 

“Don’t call me that. In fact,” she said, chin tilted imperiously, and Cat saw no sign of the kind superhero she was accustomed to seeing, “don’t call me again, either of you.”

 

\-----

 

“I can’t believe you broke quarantine.” Cat heard as her mysterious savior set her down. The woman had scooped her up in her arms before Cat could protest with more than a screech and flown away from the heart of National City. “You’re still recovering. And you brought her?!”

 

“She is at risk,” the woman said, brushing at a few streaks of dust still clinging to her uniform. “My niece targeted her and threw her from her building and despite the namesake, it would not have ended well for her.”

 

Cat bristled. Now that she was safely and permanently on the ground, albeit apparently in the middle of the empty desert, anger was taking the place of her earlier fear. “What the hell is going on?” She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. “Agent Scully?”

 

The agent shot her companion a look. “Don’t,” she warned. “Miss Grant, I’m not at liberty to reveal - ”

 

“Supergirl’s mind has been poisoned,” the other woman interrupted.

 

“What did I just say?” asked the agent, sighing heavily.

 

“I had gathered as much,” Cat said dryly. “What is being done about it?”

 

“We’re working on it.”

 

“And in the meantime? She’s out there, and the public is unaware that Supergirl is dangerous now. They need to be warned,” pointed out Cat, trying to maintain an even tone. 

 

“And I suppose you want to be the one to let them know?” Scully rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples. “No. We’re doing everything we can.”

 

“And if, when you manage to fix what’s wrong with Supergirl? How will she feel if she manages to hurt or even kill someone?”

 

The woman nodded at her. “The Feline One has a point, Alexandra.” She ignored the glare Cat sent her.

 

Alexandra sighed. “Fine. Let’s go back to CatCo. And for the  _ duhvehd _ time, it’s Alex.”

 

“No. I will accompany her. You need to work on reversing the alterations to my niece’s brain chemistry.”

 

“Lord is working on it, since it is his fault in the first place,” Alex countered, checking her holster and nodding to herself.

 

The woman scowled. “I shall remove his spine.”

 

“Astra,  _ no.” _

 

Astra shook her head, waving off Alex’s concerns. “Later, then. But you need to watch him to make sure he does not take certain liberties.” Alex frowned, but nodded. Then Astra tilted her head, considering. “And if he takes other liberties in your presence, I shall break his fingers.”

 

Alex swatted at her. “Go be a charming rogue somewhere else.” She shook Cat’s hand then disappeared behind a hill.

 

And then Cat was airborne again, though she was too consumed to scream this time. Cat’s mind spun with all the information she had received, but she was already mentally crafting her public announcement.

 

\-----

 

“I thought I might find you here,” said a voice and Cat barely had time to look up before her chair was spun around and she was looking up at Supergirl. “I bet you thought I wouldn’t see your little speech, hmm?”

 

“Your fashion sense just continues to worsen,” Cat replied, dropping her eyes over the catsuit identical to Astra’s.

 

Where was the woman?

 

Supergirl laughed, a dark chuckle deep in her throat that made Cat shiver and swallow roughly.

 

“Poor little Kitty,” she whispered, leaning closer. “Clawing her way against the masses for any scrap of power, and then I appear, give into and accept what makes me so special. It bothers you, doesn’t it?” She picked up Cat’s paperweight and crushed the heavy item in her hand. “Just like everyone else in my life, you’d like me to stay under your thumb, the good little girl, begging for scraps of your attention and praise.”

 

“That’s not - ”

 

“Oh, you would let me have the illusion of having some power, I’m sure. You like a challenge, after all,” Supergirl added, brushing the dusty remains of the paperweight from her hands. “Or rather, you didn’t mind it.  _ Yet. _ So tell me, Cat.”

 

And then Cat was pressed snugly against Supergirl, arms holding her tightly to her catsuit.

 

Supergirl pressed her lips to Cat’s ear and Cat shuddered. “Is this brazen enough for you?”

 

It slipped from her lips before Cat could help herself.

 

“Kiera.”

 

Kara stiffened, shoving Cat back into her chair roughly, eyes hard.

 

“How dare you,” she started, curling her fists. “Even now, Cat?”

 

She slammed one hand into Cat’s desk, paying no attention to the object as it buckled, chest heaving in her rage. “I am Kara Zor-El, Heir to the House of El. Last Daughter of Krypton.” 

 

A burst of heat vision fried one of the muted screens behind Cat where her message to the public repeated itself. “You yourself named me Supergirl.”

 

Red glowed across Kara’s face. “And yet you would test me in this way?” Kara turned her flaring eyes towards her and Cat was sure her last thoughts were that Carter’s hero had killed his mother.

 

Except Kara buckled suddenly, screaming as an energy ray slammed into her back.

 

Alex and Astra stood in the doorway to her office, focused on Kara as she collapsed, unconscious.

 

“Where the hell were you?!” exclaimed Cat as the two women checked Kara over.

 

“I was watching,” Astra replied simply, lifting Kara into her arms and Cat felt like throttling the woman if such a thing was possible. “Until just before Alexandra’s arrival, the danger to your person was minimal.”

 

“You were supposed to keep anything like that from happening,” she seethed.

 

Astra rose an eyebrow. “I apologize if I gave you that impression.” Alex coughed and Astra sighed, adding, “I surmised that Kara would focus on you the same way I would direct my attentions onto Alexandra if I was exposed to the same material and Kara was unavailable. Bringing you back to CatCo gave my niece a clear target to reduce civilian casualties while Alexandra prepared the solution without Kara’s interference.”

 

“Oh, my god. We have talked about this,” huffed Alex, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her free hand. “You cannot just throw people in the line of fire to keep me - ”

 

Cat shoved the woman, knowing it would hardly endanger Kara. Astra didn’t move. “You used me as bait.” 

 

“Yes,” said Astra, completely unrepentant.

 

She shoved her again.

 

“Aliens, huh?” muttered Alex as Astra carried Kara from the office.

 

“Utterly insufferable,” Cat agreed. “But quite the catch.”

 

\-----

 

The knock on her balcony window startled Cat. For a moment, she worried it was Astra, back to make her disappear now that her usefulness had been outlived.

 

The sight of Kara, in red and blue, sent her heart racing and Kara gave her a sad smile, walking back to the edge of the balcony.

 

“I take it you’re feeling better?” Cat asked as she joined Kara at  the railing, looking out over the city.

 

“One hundred percent Red Kryptonite free.” Kara paused then, turning to face Cat. “I’m so sorry, Miss Grant. I would never - what I did - I didn’t - ”

 

“It’s been a long day, Supergirl,” interrupted Cat, draining her glass. “I’m not in the mood for a heart to heart right now. What I would like is to go home to my son.”

 

Kara looked crestfallen, but she nodded and straightened up. “Of course, Miss Grant.”

 

“But,” Cat continued, not looking at Supergirl, “I think that, after today, I could use a little Sunny Danvers in my evening. The last couple days have been a great inconvenience without her, and I think dinner with Carter might just get us back on track.” At Kara’s stunned silence she added, “Seven, Kiera. Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I could write several fics about Astra being alive during the red Kryptonite fiasco, and because Astra is a scene stealer, this was difficult at several parts and probably shows where I pushed myself.


End file.
